Can you forget the past?
by TheAlgea
Summary: Life of Draco malfoy, seems perfect but is it? Rated T or M Will contain violence and child abuse and stuff like that don't like don't read. Probably some pre-hogwarts things to. R and R people! ON HIATUS!
1. Welcome home, son

**Author's note: **I am not British nor American so my English kind a eh sucks ;-)Since I do not know many English words the story will be written with rather simple words so get used to it , oh and I would truly appreciate if you review. Actually I even encourage criticism so I can learn from my mistakes. I don't have a beta (to be honest I have no idea what a beta really does.) rated **T **or** M **perhaps? Ow and I don't own anything

Summer. While for most kids the word meant fun and freedom, enjoying the warm weather or quality time with their parents on vacation it did for Draco. His parents had refused to come and pick him up at the station. Not surprisingly since they didn't at his first year either. Still Draco had hoped that maybe just _maybe_ his mother would come and pick him up. He didn't dare to hope his father would. His father was way too busy to come and pick up _a pathetic excuse for a son _like he liked to call it. However his mother had send a carriage. His parents couldn't have it that their only heir took the Knight Bus, or worse a muggle cap! Narcissa would not be home. She was probably at some party which would last till the morning, then come home to sleep all day and when she woke up it would be evening and the same thing would just start over again.

Draco sighted then looked at his wrist watch. He would make sure that once he was through the Gates he hid it somewhere in his trunk that stood next to him. His father despised muggle things and since a wrist watch was definitely a muggle thing it was out of the question that Draco possibly had one. It was 3.50 pm. NOT good! He was supposed to be home and in his father's study at 4 pm!. He was never going to make it!. And tardiness was not accepted in the malfoy household. It was punished severely. _No no no!_ he panicked. He mustn't be late! NEVER! Was there no way he could make this stupid thing go faster? He pushed his hands against the wood before him as if that would make the carriage go faster. Sadly, it did not. His breathing became more ragged as panic gripped his throat. He pushed harder but of course that didn't do a thing.

'Faster' he whispered 'faster! FASTER!' The more he said it the louder it got. But the stupid thing stayed moving to slow. He considered jumping out of the carriage and see if he could run faster than the blasted thing. He was close to hysterical. Being late was a very bad thing to start the summer with. He would already be punished for losing the house cup and later probably for being outranked by that mudblood Granger. He knew sure she got better points than him. Now, being late added to that list he didn't know if he could make it. 3. 55 pm. Five minutes. He looked outside. If this blasted thing would just go a little bit faster he could make it. He searched for his wand. Maybe a spell would do the trick? He was not scared the Ministry could trace it. His father made sure that even if Draco used magic (mostly healing charms that was IF he was allowed to use a small one) the Ministry could never find out about it. He was just about to whisper an incantation when he saw the Gates from Malfoy manor. The walls around the estate where snow white and the fence was made of pure gold. When other people looked at It they thought it was some kind of fairy tale castle in which a knight in shining armor would appear and rescue some kind of beautiful princess. Well nothing of that sorts ever happened really.

The carriage stopped in front of the huge oak doors that looked like they weighted a hundred ton. They swung open as soon as he stepped out of the carriage. Leaving his trunk in the carriage, (the house-elves could take care of that) Draco practically ran to his father's study.

He stopped before the doors and took a moment to compose himself and to slow his breathing down. He knew that if the stood there a moment longer he wouldn't have the guts anymore to knock. With a light swung of his fist he knocked.

Just when he thought he hadn't knocked hard enough he heard his fathers silky voice  
" Come in,"

Ah he doesn't sound that happy, but then he almost never saw his father being happy. Without hesitation he opened the door. Silently closing it once he was inside. He could feel the sweat on his hand palms. He could literally feel his father boring little holes with his eyes. Draco stopped when he stood in front of his father's desk.

"Late," was the only thing Lucius said. No: 'hello son, welcome home,' not that Draco expected that but he was allowed to dream right?

"You know I don't accept tardiness and certainly not from my own son," Maybe if Lucius had spoken those words in rage they wouldn't have been that terrifying, but when his father didn't yell it meant he was really angry and had decided to spare his energy for the punishment. Draco couldn't suppress a shiver, and it wasn't from the cold since a blazing fireplace warmed the whole room. Lucius rose from his chair and walked calmly over to his only son.

"I do not only see that my son has failed to beat Potter in a Quidtich match I also see…  
this," His hand went to his desk picked up a booklet.

"Wat are these? Ah the class ranks, let's see. I expect my son, the MALFOY HEIR to stand at the top yet the name I do see at the top is not Draco Malfoy," he said almost as if he it was the first time he looked at the paper.

"What name does stand at the top, Draco?" His Fathers voice became more threatening.  
He held the booklet in front of Draco's nose. "Hmm?" he said

Draco felt parilized. Saying the name would earn him a slap, that much was sure. Saying nothing… He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what the consequences would be. But his tongue felt awfully thick and his mouth was dry.

"What does it say?" His father yelled in rage. He backhanded the boy, hard. The fair-haired teenager fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"If you are too stupid to even read a name I will," his father said regaining his calm.

"Hermione Granger. I am not familiar with this name Draco, care to enlighten me?" he asked quasi sincere.

"She's a mudblood, Father," Draco said. While rising to his feet. Fear had gripped his throat and he could barely say the words he was supposed to. But his fear for 'a suitable punishment' was great enough to force the words out his throat

"A mudblood," his father repeated as tough it was nothing but a simple affirmation of what he already suspected. Then the outburst came.

He backhanded his son for the second time that day. "A mudblood beat you in EVERY subject," Even in an outburst his fathers voice was like silk.

"Didn't I pay for your home teachers? Why did I waste all that money on tutors if you don't do anything with it? Are you this stupid?"

At this point Draco had fallen on the floor. He cringed under the blows. His father began kicking him. Desperate to make sure his father didn't damage any internal organs he curled up in a little ball, covering his head with his arms. Despite his efforts he couldn't stop his father from kicking him in his stomach a few times and his ribs. Just before his father kicked him into unconsciousness he heard a sickening crack as a sign that his father had broken one of his ribs and then nothing…

**Honestly I have no idea where this is going, any suggestions? Anyway R and R and make me happy ;-)**


	2. You can't deny yourself forever

**Author's note: Again don't owe anything ;-) It's sort of about Narcissa right now but the other chapters will be more about Draco, I just wanted to explain why Narcissa acts like she does in the future chapters. I'd LOVE reviews even bad ones, really. xx**

_Narcissa Malfoy never wanted a child. Well that was what she told herself. For years. She did remembered when it was different. But she pushed away those memories replacing them with fake ones because she thought it was for the best. Just let Lucius deal with it. She said to herself. It is he who wanted a child. Yet this was not totally a lie._

_First day the doctors told her she was pregnant she denied it. Narcissa was far too young to have a child already but the healers didn't lie. Lucius, of course had been delighted. A Malfoy heir! It would be a boy of course. There was no doubt whatsoever. Before Draco was born she hated the child. She didn't want to become a mother. She didn't realize what it was to be a mother until Draco was actually born. A small fair-headed boy who laughed instead of cried. A little bundle of joy. The first time she held him all her feelings of hate vanished in to thin air. This was her son! How could she ever hated him? Of course today she would deny she ever felt like that, stating that even when Draco was born she dejected him. There was no bigger lie in the world. But at the same time she realized she loved this little bundle of joy, she knew there would be difficulties. She had told Lucius that she didn't want a child after all. _

_So the first night the baby was born was the first Storm. Lucius had been enraged when he heard Narcissa's plans for the boy. Hogwarts? What a disgusting idea. Lucius himself had gone their but he chose to forget that for the moment. He told her that HE was in charge and would raise their son like he saw fit. That night she lied to herself for the first time._

_Lucius soon got the upper hand in raising their son. After Draco had learnt how to write and read the harder Lucius was on mistakes. That was the first time she noticed something was wrong. _

_She had skipped breakfast. There had been a storm the other night so it was best to stay out of sight for a while. She was reading a book, something about potions, when there was a soft knock on the door. First thinking she imagined it she went back to her reading. But then a second knock, a little harder this time._

"_Come in." She said. Narcissa hadn't expect anyone to disturb her so she was surprised when she saw Draco standing in her room. He was hovering at the door as if afraid to enter. No surprise there, Lucius had forbidden the boy to enter his parent's bedroom without permission. And for some reason the boy always agreed with and obeyed his father. "Come closer," she encouraged him. With one hesitant look at the door as if he expected Lucius to storm in every moment he walked over to his mother. The three-year-old kneeled by his mother. _

"_What's wrong," she asked, petting his hair. How long had it been since she did that? Lucius had forbidden it for he thought it was for babies. When Narcissa said that Draco WAS still a baby he sneered 'he's a Malfoy, he can't run to you all the time he needs to learn to behave properly.' A storm had followed of course. She enjoyed the feeling of those soft strands in her hand trying to treasure it because she knew it could be a long time before she had the chance to feel those strand in her hand again. Draco hesitated a moment, as if tempted to say something but didn't know how. _

"_Nothing, mother." He whispered. _

"_Draco," she said, "you can tell me when there's something wrong."  
Her hand moved to his back to try and pick him up but the boy recoiled and backed away. _

"_Draco?" She said, alarm bells ringing in her head. She rose from her chair with the intention to help her son but he backed away again and ran for the door. It was then that she saw her son was limping. It was that night another Storm came. And it was that day she started to make more lies and believed them._

_When Draco was four he was supposed to attend the 'dinner parties' her husband organized. Those dinner parties were organized for death eaters as well as for important and influential people to criminals with a very disturbing past, who could be of use to Lucius. But Draco was far too young to attend such parties. And being only four when people talked to him he sometimes just didn't know what to say. And then of course there was the hot soup. Although Narcissa had seen Draco blow to the soup, the soup was still too hot. If this accident had occurred a second sooner or later nobody would've noticed it. But it didn't happen a second sooner or later. Just when Draco dropped the spoon he was holding the conversations fell silent. All heads turned to the little boy. Draco, normally used to people not paying attention to him, panicked. He was frightened his father wouldn't like his actions and in his clumsy attempt to clean up the spot the spoon had made, knocked a few more glasses to the ground._

"_Honey," Narcissa tried to distract their guests from the boy who now jumped of his chair and cut himself in his attempt to clean up the broken glass._

"_Maybe it's time for Draco to go to sleep."_

_Lucius agreed with a curt nod. The legs of his chair scrapped over the ground when he rose. He picked up the desperate boy and shot a quick glance to Narcissa. _

_While her husband brought the child to bed she tried to entertain their guests._

_At breakfast the next day she didn't saw Draco. When she asked Lucius about this he simply said Draco wasn't feeling well. She didn't believe him. But she had lied to herself repeatedly over the past four years. One more lie couldn't hurt right? _

_Eventually after more accidents alike her lies were too much. You can only fool yourself for so long. The web of lies she had made threatened to overwhelm her. When her son was at the mere age of five she didn't care anymore. Her mind was long gone. Her sanity taken with it. She said to herself she didn't have a son. There was just this boy she needed to pretend she loved, in public that is. Because the lies didn't matter anymore. They had become her truth._

**I decided I'd do some pre-Hogwarts and some stories in Draco's second year. Chapters 1,3,5,7,9 etc. will be about the 'present' chapters 2,4,6,8 etc. will be about pre-Hogwarts, maybe some flashbacks but probably continuous story too.**

**So what did you think. I saw I got some viewers but please when you read this review it really means a lot to me;-) Even if you hate it.**

**Xx The Algea**


	3. Some unpredictable mood swings

**Author's note:** I don't own anything!

Dear whoever is reading this: **review!  
**It would be much appreciated and it would encourage me to go on with this story. You don't know how much a review would mean to me ;-).  
Oh and if you review please read my profile first.  
There's information of pairings I will never write. Also, the reasons why are explained

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy manor was beautiful this time of the year. The huge gardens were full of magnificent flowers and trees, with more colors than a rainbow has. The wall were snow white but, for a particular reason no one really knew, they were shinning as if they were not made of stone but of white diamonds. Maybe, people who knew the Malfoys had thought there Manson was dark and intimidating. But it wasn't. It was intimidating though. But in a good way.. And now, at sunset the manor looked even more enchanting. No signs of the Storms that passed by sometimes. Most of the curtains were closed in summer period, mostly because it was an old manor. The warmth of the sun would make the Manson way to hot and would make the rooms look like sauna's.

In one of those rooms, were the curtains were shut tightly a young boy lay on his bed. His eyes were shut, like the curtain. Tight as if afraid to open them. Afraid that when he did open them he would see something he didn't like. It had been two days since he got home. His father had visited him once, to tell him he was to stay in his room and to heal his broken rib. He was very thankful his father had healed him. But the beating he received the other night was a terrible one. Normally his father showed much more restraint. It had been one of the few time his father really lost control.

In those two days he hadn't eaten. He was quite surprised though that his father hadn't give him any assignments to work on. Normally after punishment when he was confined in his room his father made sure Draco had work to do.

Suddenly the boy stirred. Draco's eyes flew open and he shot upright.

Footsteps. On the stair. His father!

Draco tried to figure out why his father would come to his room. His father only came to his room when he had done something bad. Like losing the House cup or being beaten by a mudblood. Not good. A knot twisted in his stomach. The same one that always twisted there when he saw his father.

When the door opened Draco stood up immediately. He wished he had cleaned himself up a little but here had been no time.

Lucius Malfoy walked into his son's room without saying a word. He looked at his son, not even trying to hide his disgust when he saw his messy hair.

"Your mother and I," Lucius hesitated a split second before continuing. A clear sign he knew Draco had heard the shouting last night.

"Had an argument last night." He said.

Draco was still looking down, his head bowed, partly because he was afraid. Looking his father in the eye without being told to was an act of defiance. And defiance was a bad thing. And when you do bad things you must be punished. That's just how it is.

And partly because it was a sign of respect, according to Lucius. And Draco knew he had to show a lot more signs of respect before the matter would be forgotten.

"She let, to her mother for a while."

"W-when will she c-come back?" he asked. He cursed himself for stuttering. His father didn't like stuttering. Only idiots stuttered. And Draco wasn't an idiot was he?

"I don't know, boy." His father said, suddenly angry. Sometimes his father was like that. He had mood swings. In a split second he could go from nice to angry. Very angry.

"If I knew, I would've told you, wouldn't I?" he said.

"Y-yes, father, o-of course!" Draco quickly said. Not quick enough. Or not fluent enough.

"Don't stutter!" His father snapped. "Stuttering is for fools." With that he stepped forward and lashed out at his son.

Draco stumbled but didn't fall. His cheek stung from where his father had slapped him. He resisted the urge to touch the now sore spot.

"And my son isn't a fool, is he?" Lucius hissed before backhanding the boy.

Blood trickled down his cheek from where the ring of his father's hand had cut his skin open.

"I'm sorry father!"

But his father had turned around already and was closing the door.

"I expect you at dinner tonight, the house elves will bring a list of assignments, I expect they are all done by then." And with that, he was gone. Draco heard the familiar '_click'_ which meant the door was locked.

Draco sighted softly. A list. He hoped he was allowed to go to the family library because he knew he would need every piece of information he could find.

He quickly showered and got dressed. It wasn't long before a house elf came in. It carried ad huge pile of books and on top of the pile a sheet of paper.

As soon as the creature put the pile down it scurried away.

Draco picked the sheet up and read it.

_Draco_

_You can chose three books and write a 20-page essay about them. Each. In the rest of the books you must choose a problem the Ministry is dealing with and pick an article about it. Write down a summary and what you feel the Ministry is doing wrong in a 10-page essay. I also expect you to write a 50-page essay about the effect of at least 10 body parts of a dragon in different potions._

_Lucius_

Draco did his best not to sight again. That was a lot of work but he knew he better got started. Failing a task like this would mean punishment. His father expected him to do all of that in just one day. He was happy though his father had already sent the books.

Picking up one of the books the house elf had brought, he began to read with a quill in his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Owe to the fact Draco hadn't eaten in two long days and now, on the third day had to both work and not-eat he felt exhausted. He was thankful though that he had a private bathroom, that way he could still drink some water.

It was almost time for dinner and he still had to start with the 50-page essay about the body parts of a dragon. But the letters were hazy and they were dancing some hiphop-dance in his book so he couldn't read them properly. First he thought it was because he hadn't drunk all day but even after he drank he still didn't see everything clear.

He let his mind wander for a moment. He missed professor Snape. He missed his Godfather. Snape didn't hit Draco when he did something wrong or when he was disappointed in him or when he didn't understand something immediately. But when he thought this he knew that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. This was his home, if he liked it or not that didn't change anything. And Lucius was his father. And he loved him. It didn't matter his father punished him a lot. It didn't matter his father reprimanded him for every little thing. It didn't matter because he was Draco's father. Narcissa on the other hand. She wasn't reliable. Sometime she had mood swings just like father's but hers were worse. She would forget certain events and start asking questions. She would start screaming at Draco telling him she loved him. Whispering

_C'mon little Dragon let's fly away from here. Let's go away and live somewhere else. Where are your wings my dragon? We can't fly away without them._

Then when he said to her they couldn't go away she got really mas and start throwing things people aren't supposed to throw. No, father was much better.

He sighted. The letters were still dancing…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

On one way or another he managed to write the essay. When he rose from his chair the world was spinning. He had to grab his desk in order to stay upright. Praying that his feet or sight wouldn't fail him at dinner he straightened his back and let his hand rest on the door knob.

_Click_

**Did you like it? I hope so. Tried to make it without spelling mistakes but I'm just a human ;-). Please review and tell me what you think. Should I go on this way?**

**xxTheAlgea**


	4. C'mon let's have some tea

**Author's note:** **I don't own anything just using the characters ;-). I didn't update this week because I had some things to do places to go, y'know. Fourth chapter yet only one review. Please people review I really want to know what you think and how I can improve my story and writing. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I was not in the mood to go outside. In fact I was not in the mood to do anything. But my dear old 'friend' Lucius had invited him for dinner and there was no saying no to that. I couldn't help but wonder though why Lucius would want to talk with me. Since the birthday of their son he had not contacted me very often. Only of course for dinner parties I am the boy's godfather after all. But further for the rest I had not seen Draco for a year now excluding the parties but they didn't count because Draco rarely spoke to anyone then. I didn't really want to anyway. The boy didn't say much and__I found him rather hostile. With a sight I took some floo powder and threw it in the fireplace while shouting _

"_Malfoy manor," without much enthusiasm._

_A house elf stood at the fireplace obviously awaiting me. _

"_Master Malfor is expecting you, sir," the creature said while bowing so deep his nose touched the ground. "Follow me sir," it said rather uncertain._

_The elf turned around and led methrough malfoy manor. The house was so big it could almost rival with Hogwarts. There were more hallways and rooms than ten house all together. Huge statues and a lot of paintings decorated the walls. A large red carpet lay in the hallways. It looked like a river of blood it made me shiver. As if I was walking on this stream that seemed to go on forever. The house elf didn't even hesitate when walking obviously knowing the way by heart. It surprised me that anyone would find their way in this huge mansion. Iknew almost certain that if the house elf would run away that moment I would be trapped in this huge maze and would never find my way out. Finally after A LOT of corridors the house elf stopped in front of a door. _

_The creature bowed again before disapparating with a loud POP. With a swift movement of his wrist I knocked. I felt like a student with detention, knocking on the teacher's door knowing that he won't like the detention at all._

"_Come in," _

_As soon Lucius saw who came in he smiled._

"_Severus, I was expecting you,"_

"_Yes," I said. "Your house elf told me so."_

_I knew it wasn't wise to be this blunt but I really didn't want to be polite. Ididn't even want to be there._

_Lucius nodded and gestured with his hand for me to sit down._

_Lucius quickly sat down himself._

"_Care for a drink, old friend?" he asked smoothly. _

_Lucius knew I didn't but there wasn't much choice was there?_

"_That would be- nice." I said._

_With a snap of his fingers Lucius summoned a house elf._

"_Go get some wine," He ordered the creature._

"_Yes, master," and for the second time that day there was a loud POP._

"_Why did you ask me to come, Lucius," I deliberately choose to say 'Lucius' instead of the 'old friend' Lucius himself had used. _

"_Can't I ask a good friend of mine to come just for his company?" He said quasi innocent. I didn't even bother to react to that. _

_The house elf returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses on a platter. It scurried to the coffee-table in the corner of Lucius' study. After filling the wine glass it quickly gave Lucius a glass then me._

"_Does master want anything else, sir?" It asked._

"_No," Lucius snapped impatiently, the house elf flinched away and disapperated._

_As answer on my silence he scowled._

"_I am rather busy these days.." he paused a split second before continuing. And I knew he meant the Ministry. Lucius escaped a sentence to Azkaban thanks to his 'donations ' but that didn't mean everything was alright. A lot of people didn't believe his lie (with good reason) and tried to search evidence that Lucius hadn't been under the imperius curse. "and Draco needs to be educated." As soon as he said that I knew what he wanted from me. And I didn't like it the slightest._

"_No," I interrupted. "I am a potion master nothing else. Unless Draco needs lessons in potions I cannot help you." I hoped that would close the subject. Unfortunately no subject was closed with Lucius Malfoy until he got what he wanted._

"_You are his godfather, Severus," No 'old friend' , apparently he really didn't lke my insolence._

"_Besides I can pay you whatever you want." I had an urge to strangle the man before me. Declining was no option. Lucius would get what he wanted one way or the other and I knew certain I wouldn't like 'the other' way. Now he had asked me nicely but I knew the Malfoy temper. _

"_I haven't even met the boy," I protested. _

_Lucius snickered very un-malfoyish._

"_Then it's a good thing Narcissa and I are going on a business trip tomorrow."_

_Oh great, of course, why did I have such a big mouth? I should've kept my mouth shut. Actually I should've declined the job or the suggestion he just made. Things would've been a lot easier that way. _

"_I'm not a babysitter" I said coolly._

"_Don't see it as babysitting," Lucius said. "See it as a chance to get to know your Godson better." Tricky snake. I thought._

"_Oh and don't hesitate to punish him when he has done something wrong," Lucius said not looking at me but at his desk. _

"_And how long will you be gone?" I asked._

_Lucius took a sip of his wine. "Three days,"_

_Three days, just great._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The first day went fantastic. Well so to say. Draco didn't come out of his room and apparently the house elves brought him food so basically I didn't have to worry about anything. My plan was to let the other two days pass just as quiet as the first one. I couldn't stop myself from looking around in the manor. _

_I told one of the house elves to come when I snapped my fingers. At least one thing good came out of my conversation with Lucius. All rooms were decorated in another style. I just didn't believe there were so many ways to decorate a house! Not that these decoration were useful to me. They were for too expensive and most of the time way to HUGE. Some statues looked like they belonged in a muggle church and would even there barely fit in. _

_The first night there was a huge storm. Lighting illuminated the sky and thunder seemed to let the whole earth tremble. Just when I found a good position to sleep I heard a soft knock on the door. Not very happy with the disturbance I opened the door scowling. The frightened child before me recoiled._

"_I-I'm sorry, sir," The child whispered. I had to lean forward to understand him._

_Just when I was about to ask why on earth he knocked on my door in the middle of the night the thundering began anew. Draco flinched and whimpered. Trembling he looked down. He looked so frightened. From the looks of it the boy was afraid of the storm._

_I crouched and tilled his chin up a little. "Are you afraid of the storm Draco?" I asked. I had to know sure. First it seemed like he was going to deny it. Than he nodded._

"_I-I'm sorry, sir" he repeated. "I shouldn't h-have woken you u-up." He was going to turn around but I stopped him._

"_It's okay," I said. A little bit uneasy. I had no experience with little children. So what was I supposed to say now?_

"_C'mon, do you want some tea?" I asked. I heard from Lucius that Draco loved tea very much. It wasn't the best thing I could've said but I really didn't know what else to say._

_The little boy nodded. I scooped him up but froze when the boy whimpered again. There had been no lightning or thunder so why did he whimper?_

"_What's wrong Draco?" I asked. I pulled him closer. I rubbed his back to soothe him when he whimpered again, now trying to get out of my arms but I gripped him tighter en pulled his pajama up. What I saw on his back made me gasp. Welts and bruises covered his whole back. They looked like they were made recently and then in hit me: _'Oh and don't hesitate to punish him when he has done something wrong." _When he said those words he wasn't looking at his desk but at the ruler _on_ his desk. A sudden anger took a hold of me. I didn't realize I had tightened my grip until Draco whimpered again._

"_I'm sorry sir," he said flinching. He thought I was angry at him?_

"_Shh," I said "You don't have to be sorry about anything, you didn't do anything wrong," I reassured him. Draco looked up at me, obviously confused._

"_You aren't going to punish me sir?" he asked tentatively _

"_Does your father punish you?" I asked him softly._

_The boy paled "Are you going to tell father?" he whispered._

"_No please, sir don't I'm sorry I'll never wake you up again, pleas-"_

"_Draco," I cut him off._

"_I'm not going to tell your father, why would I do that? You didn't do anything wrong," I repeated._

_The boy who had started hyperventilating calmed down a bit._

"_B-but, I woke you up sir, I was bad and when you're bad you must be punished. The badness must be knocked out of me, sir." _

"_Look, Draco," I said, I tilled his chin up again._

"_I wasn't even asleep so you didn't wake me up so you weren't bad, okay?" I asked. Draco didn't look very convinced but he nodded anyway._

"_Now c'mon," I said, trying to cheer him up. "Let's have some tea."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**What did you think? A bit longer than usual I'm trying to make longer chapters but it's really hard. Cookies and present for everyone who reviews! Oh and this 'I' PoV from Severus won't be there for the rest of the story. I'm still experimenting. Maybe I'll dod some Lucius PoV to because I want to make him really complicated but I want you to still understand him ;-)**

**Please tell me what you think again I'm begging over here.**

**Xx The Algea**


	5. How powerful lies turn out to be?

**Author's note: **I don't owe anything. Warning: Physical abuse, language, child abuse, violence

Very very very special thanks to Xsoulessxgingerx I love you for reviewing and I'm going to kiss you and send you lots of cookies ;-). So everyone do like Xsoulessxgringerx and **review** and make me very happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Lucius malfoy was not happy, not happy at all. Narcissa had decided she needed some 'air' and 'freedom'. Saying that he didn't treat her well enough. When she threatened to leave he had told her to do so. Well she did. Now she was at her mother's and refused to take contact. Stupid woman. And the boy, The only thing Lucius expected was for him to meet the standards that had been set for him. The stupid boy couldn't even play a Quiditch game properly. A shame considering he had Quiditch lesson since he was five. And then there was the matter of his grades. How could it be that a Malfoy, a pureblood was beaten by a mudblood? How could it be that a filthy muggle born had better grades than Lucius Malfoy's son! It was unacceptable and Draco should count himself lucky Lucius hadn't done any worse. Abraxas would've done worse that much was sure. Lucius still wasn't sure of his decision to heal the boy. Maybe the pain would make Draco understand how disappointed his father was in him.

A soft knock brought him back to the present. Draco probably.

"Come in" he said.

Draco opened the heavy door. His heart took off like a race horse and he could already feel sweat on his palms. And it had nothing to do with the two flights of stairs.

"Father," he whispered. "The house elves say dinner is ready." His voice was barely audible and the nervousness was evident in his voice. He just hoped his father was in a better mood than in the morning.

"Speak louder, boy" Lucius snapped impatiently. "I can't hear you if you mumble." He rose from his chair right hand resting on his cane.

"The house elves say dinner is ready father" Draco said a bit louder this time. He cursed himself when he heard his voice break. Don't show weakness the number one rule in the Malfoy household. And Draco couldn't afford to break any more rules.

"Good, were is you work, Draco?" Lucius asked annoyed because he didn't see it anywhere.

His knees were trembling, how could he have forgotten to bring his work here? Stupid ! Stupid ! Stupid ! He could feel the familiar knot in his stomach when he realised hos displeased his father would be.

"I'll get it immediately father," He tried.

"No!" Lucius's eyes flashed in anger. With only two long strides he stood in front of his son. "When I give you a task that is to be completed by dinner I EXPECT you to complete it!" He yelled grabbing the boy by his collar and shaking him roughly, pinching skin.

"I did complete it, father" Draco tried. Desperate. Why din't his father believe him? If he just let Draco go he would go and fetch his work. Show that he wasn't lying. And if there was one thing Lucius hated more than stuttering it was lying.

Growling his father hauled him off the ground. Draco spluttered and coughed, desperately grasping at his father's hand. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe!.

"How dare you lie to me?" he roared shaking the boy hard.

"I-I d-didn't l-lie.. father, please –please let me g-go I c-can't b-breathe," Draco begged his vision tunneling and blurring. Whatever power his fingers once had, it was gone now and his hands fell helplessly at his sides. Black dots were swimming before his eyes and his lungs were crying for air, just a little bit -air!

Just when his eyes started to roll back his father loosened his grip and threw Draco away.

The fair-haired teen hit one of the many bookcases in his father's study coughing violently. The books swayed dangerously before falling on the small boy at the foot of the bookcase. They hit his back first then the rest of the books followed. Desperate to stop the pain Draco curled up in a little ball. Before all of the books had the chance to fall down on the boy crouching in fear and pain, Lucius grabbed him by his hair and yanking him up.

"Please, let me go father, you're hurting me!"

"Silence, I don't want to hear another word from you! You come home from Hogwarts with unacceptable grades, without the house cup AND beaten by Harry Potter and you think you can get away with lying to me?" The furious man dragged his only son by his hair to the other side of his study. Eyes blazing he shook the boy all the way.

"Maybe I should show you your place again?"

Draco whimpered and tried to grasp the hand that was holding his hair. He could feel some hairs leaving his scalp and whimpered again. He just couldn't help it, it hurt so much!

He stopped himself from telling his father he hadn't lied to him again because he knew it would only cause him more trouble. When he felt how his father dragged him to his desk roughly he reminded himself he deserved this. All his father said was true. Expect that he hadn't lied to him but the rest. He had failed his father and the family name by losing so much. He was truly pathetic! Why his father still put up with him was a mystery, he was a failure and a horrible son. A good son would've beaten harry Potter. He would've won the house cup, and above all That mudblood wouldn't have beaten him. Than his father wouldn't be forced to punish his pathetic son and maybe then Lucius would be proud instead of furious.

Lucius didn't even bother with telling Draco to strip. He just ripped his shirt off his son's back and pushed the boy before his desk.

"I had hoped I didn't have to do this anymore Draco," His father hissed, anger clear in his voice.

"But you forced me, again!" Draco heard his father unbuckling his belt and closed his eyes all the while telling himself what a horrible son he was and how much he deserved this. Lucius pulled his belt of with snap.

Draco couldn't help but flinch.

"Count" Why was his father's voice so cold all the time. Never showing emotions, always cold. The swishing sound was the only warning Draco had before the belt crashed down on him. He bit his lip when he felt the belt licking at his skin. The belt dug deep in his back leaving a deep welt.

"O-one," Draco hissed through his teeth. He couldn't risk crying outit would only anger Father further.

"Without stuttering Draco, you know what I think about stuttering,"

The belt drew blood after the third lash. Draco could feel the blood oozing down his back soaking his pants. After the twentieth stroke he could hold back his cries anymore as well as his tears. They ran freely down his face embarrassing and making him hate himself even more. At this the blows became even more powerful so that Draco's knees failed him at the twenty-fifth stroke.

He fell to the ground but his father didn't stop. Draco couldn't take anymore, his father would kill him. Yes maybe that was what he deserved after all he didn't deserve anything else for failing like this.

"Please, p-please, father, s-stop I'm sorry I won't disappoint you again, PLEASE!" he begged tears streaming down his face like waterfalls. He just wanted it to stop. He didn't even listen to the voice in his head telling him to shut up and telling him how much he deserved this he just wanted it to stop. Just for his father to stop.

Draco turned around to look his father in the eye and beg him to stop but Lucius didn't stop. He kept hitting his son even when he turned around. The belt hit the side of Draco's face and with a cry of pain he tried to turn back again hands up to protect himself. This only angered his father further. Another hit to his head. His vision blurred and his head felt like it would split in two. His back was pressed to the desk making Draco hiss out in pain. The black dots from before were dancing again taunting him.

Blood trickled down from where the belt had struck him, in his eye. All he saw was red and all he felt was pain, so much pain. Please, he wanted to beg, make it stop I'm so sorry father. But he couldn't get the words past his lips. They were stuck in his mouth. His mouth didn't want to cooperate. His whole body didn't want to cooperate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Lucius couldn't stop. He was to angry. Not when he saw his boy falling down. Not when his son tried to turn around and not when Draco begged for his forgiveness. He didn't have any. Not at that moment. All he felt was disappointment in the boy before him and rage. A rage that blinded him forced his arm to bring that belt down. The belt, a monstrous thing he himself had felt when he was younger. The belt, the same thing he was now letting his rage loose with on his son. The belt, the same thing he used to frightened of himself because it hurt and it left deep welts. But when he saw blood trickle down the boy's face and he saw the despair in his eyes he felt a pang of guilt. But instead of stopping the guilt only served to make him even angrier. He shouldn't feel guilty, this was what the boy deserved, he was a disappointment. If the boy just actually _pleased_ him for once he wouldn't have to this, but the boy had almost literally forced his hand. That was it, this was all Draco's fault! If Lucius could have brought down the belt even harder he would've, on that moment. But he couldn't. It only served to make him even more frustrated.

How Lucius could still believe that it was Draco who forced him to do this, while the boy just mentioned was lying in a poodle of his own blood unconscious, with the agony still written on his face was unbelievable. Some people didn't believe someone could even think such a terrible thing. But it was what he believed. He believed that if Draco would just do it _right_ for once he wouldn't do this. How powerful lies turn out to be?

Lucius didn't stop hitting his son 'till his arms began to feel heavier with every blow.

Breathing heavily he watched the crimson red liquid make stains on his beautiful carpet and marble white floor. With a sight he waved his wand and the blood was gone. Except the blood still oozing out Draco's wounds. He levitated the boy and opened a very small door in his study. The room was so small that Draco only fitted in if he drew his knees to his chest and crouched. Quickly putting his son in the required position without even bothering to look if he was hurt he pushed Draco in the room and closed the door.

Lucius walked away as if nothing had happened, and, with a snap of his fingers summoned a house elf,

"Draco isn't eating dinner today," he simply said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**I should go to hell for doing that to Draco, but I want hurt comfort and well no comfort without hurt. Maybe next (next) chapter will be some comfort maybe I'll go with 'hurt' a little longer, tell me what you think!**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU REVIEW**

**Ps. OMG 2000 words axectly! Yeahh **

**xx The Algea **


End file.
